


A New Truth

by Marisov



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dominance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marisov/pseuds/Marisov
Summary: After years of training a young apprentice finally starts an adventure with her new master. But things don't turn out the way she expected.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader
Kudos: 17





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this is the first time I'm doing this but please have no mercy nonetheless.  
> Things like tags will most certainly change over time to avoid major spoilers on the road.  
> I hope you enjoy it!

Today it’s been 8 years. 8 years since they took her. Ripped her out of a sheltered life she barely can remember. The memories of her parents began to fade a long time ago, the feelings on the other hand…  
She can still feel the excruciating pain of her parents. Her father’s anger while her mother sat stunned and apathetic, unable to reply a single word.  
Her childhood was marked by kindness and love, and that’s a fact she will never forget.  
Much has changed since that day. 

Compared to the other children inside the order she had an easy time. Her abilities carried her through the years, even though it always felt like she has been preferred.  
The exercises rarely caused her any problems, but the lack of practical experience was frustrating.  
How was she supposed to help others if she knew nothing about their worlds, culture and habits?

She was all the happier when she got assigned a new master. So far she didn’t know who it was, but she should immediately pack her equipment for an expedition and meet him in the hangar bay.  
Filled with anticipation and nervousness she prepared for all eventualities. The first impression was important, so no mistakes!  
When she looked at her empty locker and all the bags she couldn’t help but to laugh. ‘What are you doing? Only the necessary. The Force gives us everything we need…’  
It was an ascetic lifestyle but she got used to it. And besides that, there wasn’t much she could do about it but to sigh.

When she noticed a group of masters striding across the hall, she felt a certain pride. One day she would be one of them. She knew from the very beginning.  
Strength, discipline and loyalty brought her this far. Nothing should stop her now.  
So she straightened her back, laced the robe tighter, put on her belt and took a small backpack.

She walked confidently to the door, but hesitated. Slowly she closed her eyes, took a deep breath, in and out, emptied her mind and felt it, the force… the balance. Without any hurry, her fingers wandered down from her waist over the belt to her lightsaber. She felt every little detail, remembered how she built it and her previous adventures together.

In an instant she opened her eyes and finally ignited it. The blade radiated in a bright green(Insert favorite colour here).

Flawless. Perfect.  
'I am ready. No, we are ready.’

Little did she know that everything she thought to believe would soon be put to the test.


	2. A New Master, A New Adventure

On her way to the hangar bay, several other students met her. Some grinned in anticipation while others looked strangely jealous.  
'Great. Apparently everyone already knows, except me. ' With a barely noticeable sigh, she continued her way.

The lobby of the hangar, a large oval covered with terminals, airlocks and a view that could take her breath away even today, was filled with mechanics, pilots, and... robes.  
'Damn.' she felt a certain uneasiness. 'Shall I ask everyone here now?'  
Without showing her helplessness she started to walk her way through the hall and tried to find someone to ask without completely embarrassing herself.

But the situation seemed hopeless. With every strange face and every further step, she lost a little bit of her newly improved self-confidence.  
At the end of the hall, she looked down through the huge window onto the hangar bay and let her gaze wander over the panorama of the city at dawn.  
Countless buildings, countless souls... This city really manages to make you feel insignificant.  
'What if?' A question that probably many people asked themselves at this place. Life here didn't leave you much leeway. The masters set a clear left and right border and even if everything can be discussed openly, deviations are not welcome at all.

Completely lost in her thoughts, she began to dream about the for and against of a life outside the order, a life without all the rules and without a mast... "Beautiful, isn't it?" Her heart began to race and her breath stopped while the voice she knew all too well tore her out of her little daydream. It was a soft and charming voice, but as hard as he tried to, he couldn't hide a certain sadness inside her.  
Master Kenobi, and the man was already a living legend, stood next to her in front of the window sharing the view.  
"Yes, master." She replied as confidently as possible. Her answer was dry and stiff in contrast to his, especially considering the breathtaking view.

In the past she had been able to join a few lessons by him, but they never really got any closer.  
There were moments when she was brave enough to admit to herself that some of her thoughts about him have not been appropriate for an apprentice. Let alone a Jedi.  
It's not as if he's not already strikingly attractive enough, but in the midst of all these same robe-wearers, a man of his stature simply stands out, and unlike most others, his appearance always seemed very important to him. The groomed beard, classic hairstyle, well looked after hands and the always carefully put on robe... There were definitely a couple of rumors about love affairs within the order, but it's probably not more than that, just rumors.

But the man had changed a lot in the recent years. Nobody talked about it but everyone knew. After the loss of his own master the glow in his eyes and the charming smile slowly started to fade away with each passing day. He often looked strict and pale, but strong. In the end it's probably true that there's a languor of the life, more imminent than the pain because it's his successor, when the souls has suffered all it can.  
He always tried, more or less successfully, to hide the sadness and indifference behind fake composure and humour, but it just wasn't the same. And even though he has changed a lot he was still valued and respected by everyone.

And now he was standing next to her and she didn't know how to react. The noises of the machines, terminals and crowds of people seemed to fade and she only noticed his calm and steady breathing.  
There was no awkward silence between them, but... absolute peace. There was just this moment, nothing else. With every further second she felt as if the stress of the last few hours was easing away and she noticed it was irrelevant all along.  
"So are you ready?" He asked calmly while looking at her now. For a split second, she was surprised by how calmly she accepted the situation.  
She should have freaked out, Obi-the legend-Wan Kenobi was supposed to be her new master, but it wasn't like that, instead she took her time, another slow and deep breath. She felt why he was here and how much he himself enjoyed this peaceful moment.  
"Yes, my master." She replied calmly. There was no other answer.

She couldn't tell for how long the two of them had been standing here in harmony. Was it just seconds, minutes?  
In any case, she could have stayed there forever and something told her that he felt the same wa... Once again she was torn from her daydream when Obi-Wan told her, "Only light luggage, hm? Very good!" While throwing a bag, big enough to fit an entire atromech droid into it, on to her chest, followed by a short laugh.  
She hastily held on to the bag, which was so heavy that for a brief moment she wasn't able to breath, only to watch him disappear with quick steps in the direction of the elevators, without turning around again and without any luggage. "I guess that's it," she said to herself with a quiet sigh. And intoxicated by the feeling of departure, she shouldered the extra baggage as quickly as possible and tried to catch up with her new master without losing her dignity.

The elevators were spacious and could hold large crowds without any problems, but the one Obi-Wan chose was anything but empty. Relieved, she put the bag down. She knew these elevators weren't the quickest. Time to take a deep breath 'What the hell is in this bag!? Is this supposed to be some kind of test or strange joke? ' Skeptically she looked down at the bag until she finally realized what was happening around her. "Well, what do we have here?" Obi-Wan said while stroking his beard.  
Slowly he began to circle her, the blue eyes scrutinizing his new student more than just intently from top to bottom. He took all the time in the world and it felt all the longer for her.

Speechless and completely stiffened, she felt not only his glances on her body but also the ones of those who were in the elevator as well. Her mind froze immediately while the heat rose to her face. She felt naked and defenseless, while cold sweat but also a certain excitement overcame her. This was a completely new experience, too much to comprehend for now and so she had no other choice but to endure it.  
It seemed like this circumstance did not matter to Obi-Wan at all.  
To outsiders, this had to look like he was examining an animal or slave that he wanted to buy. Without any warning, he suddenly gripped her shoulder and then her arm. She held her breath when she noticed how firm and powerful his probing grip was and while doing so he came so close to her that she noticed his scent for the first time consciously. Cold wood and warm leather beguiled her senses the more she focused on it until he finally stepped back to examine her one last time from top to bottom.  
With a blushed face she withstood his gaze and awaited some kind of judgment but his face remained emotionless and it didn't seem as if he had enjoyed himself. 'What was this about? What happened here? ' She questioned herself. 

The very moment she took a deep breath and gathered all of her strength to ask him the elevators door behind him opened. "Master wha..." Obi-Wan turned around and walked straight into the hangar bay, completely ignoring her effort. It took her a few seconds to visibly shake off this moment, especially since the pitying looks by the now leaving passengers felt like thousands of needles on her skin.

She was the last one to leave the elevator and by the time she finally caught up to him they were already passing some of the most impressive star ships the republic has ever seen. The reflections of the sun on the metallic surfaces are something that would usually astonish her, but not today, not now. Not after everything that just happened.

"We won't be able to start our journey from here," He explained without looking at her. "Our ship is a bit outside and we should try to get there as inconspicuously as possible. The pilot is probably waiting." They slowly approached an ordinary passenger shuttle. "Inconspicuous ..." she snorted quit and spitefully to herself. "Excuse me?" With these words he paused and positioned himself next to the ramp with an inviting gesture. "Oh, nothing!" She replied with a put-on laugh and added a late "... Master." As she darted past him quickly.  
The shuttle was drawn out like a train with only one row of seats on each side. Inside she waited just a moment to let her master choose the seat. He sat down without wasting a word and motioned for her to sit down on the opposing side. With a soft groan, she put the bag down and one could clearly see the relief while she briefly massaged her shoulders. The shuttle took off and slowly moved away from the center towards of the slums.

She winced briefly as Obi-Wan leaned over and began to whisper. "You really haven't been told anything, have you?" He asked skeptically, while she answered with just an embarrassed shake of her head. "All right. We'll manage that." He sighed and stroked his beard once again as if he were briefly collecting his thoughts. "We want to avoid someone following us, so the detour." He explained calmly while his blue eyes met hers and he nodded briefly in the direction of flight. "An old cargo ship is waiting for us, the pilot is a little ... special ..." The way he phrased it made her puzzled. 'Great. As if this day wasn't crazy enough already. And it has only just started. ' "... but we can trust him. He has often served the republic well."

After reaching the first station, passengers got on and off and Obi-Wan used this opportunity to pull down both of their hoods. "There were unsettling activities in the Outer Rim that require an inconspicuous investigation. And we don't have to warn him..." He hesitated for a second. That was something he clearly did not intend to mention. "I mean, we don't have to warn who or whatever is waiting us unnecessarily, you understand?" His gaze became a bit more urgent and she made the conscious decision not to question him, but it was obvious that he knew more. 

The shuttle docked at the next station, which was nothing more than a hovering platform to switch shuttles, and shortly before the stream of passengers passed both of them, he whispered quickly. "Ready?" That wasn't really a question because only a fraction of a second later he vanished in the midst of all those who left the shuttle. This time she was better prepared, grabbed the bag and pushed herself as inconspicuous as possible into the crowd. At least as inconspicuous as possible, considering the oversized baggage.  
Arriving on the platform, she just caught sight of him entering the front compartment of the next shuttle but pointing towards the rear end. She understood immediately, entered the the ship and positioned herself in a way that she was still able see him.  
This time she didn't dare to sit down and felt the straps slowly cut into her shoulders. That would leave its mark.

She used the moment to take a deep breath and collect her mind. 'What happened here? That's not normal.' Meanwhile Obi-Wan seemed to make himself comfortable, leaned back and crossed his legs.  
This entire experience felt like a failure. Everything that had happened since she met her new master was completely out of her control and she couldn't tell at all what he thought of her or what he was up to.  
'Why am I here at all? He hadn't had a student in years. Did the Council force me on to him or was it his decision?' Her mind drowned in negative thoughts and frustration until she finally put her hands on her face to silently scream into them. "Alright, you can't change the situation right now. So start make the best out of it!" She took another deep breath, closed her eyes and tried to become aware of herself and her surroundings.

With every breath she felt the air flow inside of her, the burden on her shoulders, she reached out to perceive her surroundings. All the different beings and their emotions, the stress, the hectic, the awe of a child which enjoyed the view of the city. The trembling of the turbines, even the slightest vibration of the shuttle itself and then... Like a fortress of solitude, an empty spot inside the picture, the absence of emotions and life. But there was something else, deeply hidden. She focused more and more on him, slowly piercing through the veil. At first there was ... indifference, sadness. She completely blocked off her surroundings, allowed everything around her to fade away. Drowning inside his deepest feelings. And then, for the smallest of moments, she felt pain and a searing anger so wild and bloodcurdling that it completely tore her focus apart. With a racing heart and heavily breathing , she opened her eyes just to notice how he stared at her.  
The previously pale blue eyes have been rekindled and she wasn't able to withstand his gaze. In sheer panic her sight wandered from side to side. 'Damn, damn, damn!' Her instinct told her that it was a huge mistake and she was relieved to see how he got ready when the shuttle began it's landing approach to the final station in the slums.

This time she didn't want to wait, she had to get out of here immediately, so she positioned herself directly behind one of the doors, but when it opened, however, a bestial stench, a mixture of burnt meat, grease and smoke streamed towards her, leaving her stunned. But there was literally no turning back since the other passengers were already pushing her out of the shuttle, grumbling and cursing.  
In front of the ship she had to wait a moment for Obi-Wan to leave, but when she saw him walking straight towards her, she knew that something was different. She was preparing for the greatest lecture of her life. But when he stopped right in front of her, he just said. "Careful, my young padawan." Whereby he grinned contentedly before turning around into one of the narrow and dark alleys.


End file.
